


peppers, pumpkins, same difference, right?

by mauvechilli



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, aryu uses they/them pronouns, blue lock october fest week 1, ig? one of them cuts themselves by accident, pumpkin carving typical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvechilli/pseuds/mauvechilli
Summary: Aryu was looking forward to Tokimitsu coming over to spend their first Halloween together. Maybe they could even show off a little with their favourite part of Halloween— they were getting a text.aoshi: there has been an incident with the pumpkins
Relationships: Aryu Jyubei/Tokimitsu Aoshi
Kudos: 11





	peppers, pumpkins, same difference, right?

Jyubei was on a roll. It was half-term for both their art school and Aoshi's university, which meant Aoshi was staying over at their apartment for the week over Halloween. They were excited; Halloween was one of their favourite seasons. The black and orange aesthetic, the pumpkin spice lattes, the costumes. Jyubei loved it all, and they were looking forward to spending it with him.

In fact, Aoshi was out getting the supplies for one of Jyubei's favourite parts of Halloween: pumpkin carving.

In the past, they had entered and won competitions for their execution of their designs, a favourite being a skull with the flesh carved just so that it appeared to have an exposed brain. They had showed the photos of that one to Aoshi with pride. He found it amazing, if a little morbid. For the time being, they were making plans in their head for the design they would attempt.

Jyubei smiled to themselves. They couldn't wait to show off their skills in front of Aoshi.

Their phone buzzed three times. All texts from Aoshi. Jyubei quirked an eyebrow as they read the contents.

**aoshi:** so

**aoshi:** uh

**aoshi:** there has been an incident with the pumpkins

**Jyubei:** What happened?

**aoshi:** please believe me when i said i did my best

**aoshi:** i really tried

**aoshi:** just

**aoshi:** you'll see when i get back

**Jyubei:** Are you hurt? Do you need help?

**aoshi:** i'm fine! just uh wait til i get back and you'll see what i mean

**aoshi:** you can get the carving stuff ready and i'll be back in 5

That was a little worrying. They debated pressing it, but shrugged, and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. If Aoshi picked out bad pumpkins, that wasn't too bad; they just had to think of something more structurally sound. Already ideas were popping up in their head as they got two mugs out for tea.

Jyubei heard the front door open and close as they were setting down a pair of small keyhole saws, and they turned to see Aoshi, his coat drenched from the rain. Their eyes zeroed in on the small shopping bag in their hand. "I'm home."

"Welcome back… Where are the pumpkins?"

Aoshi trembled and pulled out a pair of small bell peppers.

What.

"They, uh, ran out of pumpkins." He looked down at the peppers he could rather easily hold in one hand. "I didn't want to come back with nothing. I looked in three different shops whilst I was getting food, and they were all just, just gone… Maybe we should have gone earlier, uhm, rather than the thirtieth." Aoshi attempted a smile as Jyubei did their best to process the situation.

When they laughed, Aoshi relaxed a little, and began stripping off his wet coat at the door. Jyubei took the bag, and picked out the orange peppers to look, before setting them back on the table. They were kind of cute. "Thank you, you did a great job. What made you pick peppers? Why were they your first thought?" He flushed red, and focused on his shoelaces as Jyubei went to the kitchen.

"I was in the vegetable aisle and I saw them. I've got some for dinner as well. I'm glad you don't mind, I thought it would be fun!" He beams, and as he stands they deposit a cup of hot tea into his hands and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it. What are you cooking?"

"Just stir-fry." After Aoshi had warmed up a little, they were ready to start carving. Jyubei sat down, a pepper in one hand and a blade in the other. "I wonder if peeling off the skin would give a similar effect to removing the rind…?"

"Ah, that sounds complicated. I'm just going to try something simple." He looked over at Jyubei, and cocked his head a little. "Are you going to be able to work with it okay?"

"Of course." They tossed their hair, and smirked. "This will be the most stylish pepper you've ever seen."

Not even ten seconds later Jyubei had stabbed themselves. There was blood seeping out onto the pepper, and Aoshi was freaking out. God, it hurt.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you! Uh, do you have any plasters? Dressings? Any first aid stuff?" He was fretting, and Jyubei felt a little guilty for trying to show off.

"Cupboard in the kitchen. I'll wash this."

Jyubei stands by the sink, watching blood wash away down the drain as they roll up their sleeve. Beside them, Aoshi is rifling through the first aid box, pulling out all manner of plasters and dressings. "How big is it?"

They moved it out the flow of the water, and watched as the blood slowly beaded on their skin. "It's just long."

"Alright. Uhm, I've got an antiseptic wipe to clean it." He checks the packet, and rips it open. "This has alcohol in, so it'll sting a little."

It stung a lot. That was an understatement. Aoshi was being as gentle as possible, frowning when Jyubei winced. "It's okay."

"It's not that, I just… I should have tried harder to get pumpkins. This happened because of me." He cut out the dressing, and did his best to place it on and smooth it out, refusing to make eye contact. Jyubei sighed.

"Aoshi, please don't worry, it's just a cut. I'm fine, okay? I wasn't being careful, that's all there is to it. I think the peppers are fun, even if I wasn't expecting them." They smile, and lift their hand to cup Aoshi's reddening face. "Should we get back to carving them?"

"Okay... I love you. Can I get anything for you?"

"I love you too. Could you get a blanket?" They moved to the sofa to sit down, checking the dressing was on properly. Aoshi returned with the blanket, and as he laid it across their shoulders Jyubei patted the space next to them. He beamed, and sat down, resting his head on their shoulder as they picked up their pepper.

"Jyubei—"

"I'll be careful this time. Just something simple." Aoshi squints and nods, picking up his own to start work, eyes darting over to Jyubei every few minutes to check they hadn't hurt themselves again. They both settled into a rhythm quickly, and after half an hour Jyubei produced a stylish jack-o-lantern with a scary face. Simple.

"Finished. What have you done?" As they tried peering over, Aoshi shied away, covering up his pepper.

"I'm almost done, I'll show you in a minute." Jyubei huffed jokingly as they turned away, picking up one of the small tealights that Aoshi had bought. They lit it and set it inside, basking in it for a moment. It truly was the best bell pepper jack-o-lantern there was.

"I'm done."

Aoshi held out his pepper, and Jyubei lost their mind when they laid their eyes upon it. No, this was the best one. The perfect jack-o-lantern. "It's incredible. I'm putting mine on the windowsill, do you want me to put yours up there as well?"

He nods, and offers it to Jyubei. They set them down beside each other, and smile before returning to the sofa to cuddle with Aoshi.

On the windowsill, looking out of Jyubei's fourth floor apartment window, are two makeshift jack-o-lanterns. One is a classic scary face, done by Jyubei, and the other depicts Aoshi's newest fear: a pumpkin.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter [ @miwasdyke](https://twitter.com/miwasdyke)


End file.
